Why Digimon and Pokemon never met...
by Sasami2
Summary: One Davis' sister brings in some sort of digimon...


This story is all about Digimon and Pokemon and how the world ended  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One day Davis was watching TV when his sister, June walked in. "Look what I have Davis!, I found him in the woods!" What is it this time, a cat? Davis thought.  
"I think his name is Jigglypuff, he keeps saying it over and over again. He's a lot like your little friend, except yours speaks the human language. "Davis looked at it, confused, with his mouth wide open. "He does look a lot like Veemon, and the other digimon." He said, still very confused as usual. I think is hair gel, forget the gel, his hair leaked in his brain..."Jigglypuff and I are gonna go outside, alright?" "Yeah, whatever June, it's not like I care. I better call Izzy, he might know what that thing is, or maybe Geni knows...Davis thought. He picked up the phone and dialed Izzy's number.   
  
"Hello who is this?," asked "This is Davis, is Izzy there?" " Yes, I'll go and get him." *Pause* "Hello?, Davis?" "Hello, Izzy, listen, my sister came in with this thing and it sorta looked like a digimon except it says its name, or whatever, over and over, it's pretty annoying if you ask me. "What does it look like?" "Well, it's pink and it looks like a balloon. *Pause* "There isn't any digimon I can see that look like that, I'll ask Geni, maybe he knows. *Pause* "No he can't find any either," I'll be there in a nanosec. Hmmm...  
I wonder what that thing is...  
  
"Hi, I came as fast as I could run..." "Wow, I didn't know a nanosecond was that long." Davis said, annoyingly. "eh" "Show me, where is your sister?"  
"I don't know, she went outside with it." "Great, Davis, Great." "Hey-it's not all my fault, she did it on her own free will!" "Let's get everyone and look for her."  
  
"How come I never get to eat any dessert?," Yolei whined. "Oh it's not anything, I'll make you a cake tomorrow and you can eat it all by yourself." Her mother sighed.  
Yeah, before everyone else gets to it...Yolei thought.  
*knock knock*   
I wonder who that could be... "Oh hello Izzy, what are you doing here?" "Davis's sister has some sort of digimon, and we're all going to investigate, wanna come?"  
"Sure Izzy"  
  
~~~3 hours later~~~  
"DAVIS! YOUR SISTER IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! WHY CAN'T WE FIND HER?!?!?!?," Yolei yelled  
"I can't help it!, don't yell at me!," Davis yelled back. "Why not, it's your sister, Davis!"  
"Whoa, hello, who are you?"  
"My name is Ash Ketchum, that's Misty, and that's Brock.  
Whoa, look at all these girls! I like the one with purple hair and the other with short brown hair...Brock thought happily.  
"Whoa, he has one of those weird digimon type thingys," Davis blurted out.  
"Digimon?, his name is Pikachu and he's a pokemon, not a digi-thing.  
"Pokemon?, He looks like a digimon, even though we have never seen him before," Izzy said, confused.  
"Look, we don't even know what a digimon is," Misty said getting angry.  
"This is a digimon," Davis said, lifting up DemiVeemon.  
"AWWW! He's SO cute!!!," Misty Yelled.  
"Hi! My name is DemiVeemon!" "Pika"   
hmmm..., Izzy thought, this is getting confusing.  
  
"Lets inspect them later, how about a battle!," Ash said impatiently.  
"Battle, we only battle with evil digimon," T.K. said.  
"Okay, then Pikachu is an evil digimon!, now can we battle?" "No, I don't think he qualifies as evil or a digimon." "I don't care! Lets battle!!!"  
"Okay, but I'd better warn you, we'll win..." "You wish!"  
"Okay don't believe us Ash," Davis said angrily.  
  
"Pokeball, Go!"   
"Whoa, that must hurt to be kept in a little ball all day!," DemiVeemon said.'AH! "CAN WE BATTLE ALREADY???," Ash said impatiently, "Who are you gonna use first?," Misty asked all the digidestined, you can only play one on one so pick one of you guys to fight."  
"Let me battle, let me battle!!!,"Davis blurted," Veemon(he digivolved) can digivolve into more digimon than you guys!" "Eh, whatever," T.K. mumbled. "Alright, Bring it on!"  
  
"Veemon, Digivolve to- hey, I can't digivolve Davis!"  
"Oh great" "You can't get out of battle now, and it wouldn't have counted if you digivolved anyway." "Pikachu, Thunder attack!" "Holy caboodles, Davis, this hurts!" "Keep going Pikachu, we're winning!"  
*Veemon disappears, everyone gasps*  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU KILL VEEMON FOR?, Davis Screamed, "I can get him back but he might not be the same!"  
"We'll get him for you Davis!, all the digidestined yelled.  
*They all digivolved*  
"Uh-oh"  
  
"Try to open all the digiports, Izzy!," Yolei said.  
"I'll try!" All of the sudden thousands of digiports opened and all sorts of digimon, Rookie, Champion, Mega, etc. came flying out.  
"We're in trouble," Ash said.  
All of the digimon came out and started destroying the world.  
"Pikachu, you might have to use this after all," Ash pulled out the Thunder Stone and put it on Pikachu's fore head. Pikachu started glowing and changed shape.  
"Raichu, thunder attack now!," Ash yelled. But it was to late...  
  
All of the people, digimon, and pokemon on earth died that day. Which is why we should make sure that digimon and pokemon never meet, luckily this is just a preview of what might happen if they do...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
